


A Cup of Coffee a Day

by VelociticHeights



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, i'll add relationships as they appear, this will be gay don't you worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelociticHeights/pseuds/VelociticHeights
Summary: Chan gets a job. It's more than he bargained for.(Really, who hires thirteen boys to run a café?)





	

 

**Dad** (08:12) **  
** Is anyone here

**Dad** (08:13) **  
** I have an announcement to make

**Booyoncé** (08:14) **  
** Did you lose your keys again

**Dad** (08:14) **  
** No

**Dad** (08:15) **  
** Actually yes but that’s not what I wanted to say

**Dad** (08:20) **  
** Guys??

**Dad** (08:21) **  
** You know that I can see you’re online right

**Hong Kong** (08:25)   
What’s the news?

**Dad** (08:25) **  
** Glad to know there’s one person who cares about what I have to say

**Dad** (08:26) **  
** Manager just told me there’s a new worker arriving today

**✧･ﾟ: 1004*:･ﾟ✧** (08:26) **  
** details

**Dad** (08:27) **  
** I KNEW you were online

**Dad** (08:28) **  
** His name is Chan and he’s in high school

**Dad** (08:35) **  
** Would it kill you guys to reply to my messages

**Dad** (08:36) **  
** Also Soonyoung your shift got moved to 11

**naegahosh** (10:46) **  
** FUCK

 

* * *

 

At exactly fifty-nine minutes past ten o’clock, the creaky employee door bangs open. Chan nearly fumbles the tray of ceramic mugs he's holding. By some miracle, he rights them before they fall and shatter, along with any chance of him keeping his new job. After thanking all the deities he can think of, he turns to see someone dash in, swearing furiously.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the man, hopefully one of Chan’s new coworkers, chants, grabbing a uniform and stripping. Chan doesn’t even register the thought of looking away before he’s done, shoving his bag into a nearby locker and disappearing into the front. Chan blinks, staring at the locker door, still swinging.

Hansol sticks his head out of the storage room. “Did Soonyoung-hyung come by?”

 

* * *

 

“Look, I made it in here before eleven, so technically I’m not late,” Soonyoung argues, pointing at the clock. “I’m physically here, ready to work, and it’s eleven. I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is you ran in here, screaming that you weren’t late, and knocked over three drinks,” Jihoon deadpans. “Also, you’re setting a bad example for the new kid.”

“I wasn’t screaming -” Soonyoung starts, trailing off as he meets Jihoon’s bemused gaze. “Maybe a little screaming. And look, whoever it is we’re training, they deserve to know how this shop really functions before they commit.” He punctuates this statement with a gesture at the post-it at the register listing all the staff not allowed, under any circumstances, to use it. (The list includes: Soonyoung, on account of his inability to punch in the right numbers; Jihoon before noon, on account of his irritability; and Mingyu, on account of being Mingyu.)

Jihoon just shakes his head and starts remaking the drinks Soonyoung spilled, while Minghao holds out a mop and looks at Soonyoung expectantly. With a sigh, he takes it, muttering about _respect for elders_ and _what the world has come to_.

“That just means you’re dying first,” Jihoon retorts.

“Sorry, grandpa,” Minghao adds, ringing up a customer. The customer looks a bit taken aback, but he just flashes an adorable smile and tells her her total is forty-four hundred won. She smiles back uncertainly and pays.

Soonyoung’s just about finished mopping up the mess when Hansol comes out of the back, the new employee trailing awkwardly behind. Chan adjusts the too-stiff collar of his shirt and and puts on a slightly forced smile.

“Yeah, so that’s Soonyoung-hyung,” Hansol says. “Hyung, this is Chan. He’s new.”

Soonyoung holds out his hand, like a normal, put-together adult. “Nice to meet you,” he says, probably too loud to sound _completely_ normal, but hey, he just sprinted five blocks and nearly got hit by a car. Also, the last time he tried to tone it down, Seungkwan took his temperature and asked him if he was dying.

“Hi,” Chan replies, quietly. He shakes Soonyoung’s hand gingerly, letting go too quickly. In a spectacular case of brain-to-mouth filter failure, he blurts out, “You change really fast.”  

“Huh?” Soonyoung says, very intelligently.

“Uh,” Chan falters. “I saw you changing - ”

Jihoon stops in the middle of pouring milk into a latte and cranes his neck to look at him. “What.”

“I mean, I’ve seen a lot of people changing - “

At the register, Minghao raises an eyebrow. Hansol coughs awkwardly into his fist.

“I’m a dancer, okay! I swear, I’m not weird,” Chan explains, frantically. “And I was helping in the back when you came in. I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting someone to come in!” When Soonyoung doesn’t respond, he stares at his feet nervously, shifting his weight from side to side.

“You dance?”

“Huh?” Chan asks, confused.

“You’re a dancer?” Soonyoung repeats.

“Um, yes?” Chan answers, uncertainly.

In the corner, Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Here we go again.”

 

* * *

 

**naegahosh** added **Lee Chan** to the chat.

**naegahosh** set the nickname for **Lee Chan** to **Michael Chanson**.

**naegahosh** (12:34)  
guYS CHAN DANCES!!!

**Dad** (12:35)  
Aren’t you working right now

**naegahosh** (12:35)  
maybe..

**aJUNice** (12:36)  
is he joining our team tho

**naegahosh** (12:36)  
that’s the best part!! he wants to!!

**aJUNice** (12:37)  
nice

**naegahosh** (12:37)  
don’t you mean AJUN nice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**aJUNice** (12:38)  
lmao

**aJUNice** (12:39)  
is he coming to practice on friday

**naegahosh** (12:39)  
i’ll ask him!

**naegahosh** (12:43)  
HE SAID YES!! ^^

**Dad** (12:44)  
You should work...

**naegahosh** (12:44)  
sorry, dad

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, Jihoon-hyung says that if you don’t come out of the back in fifteen seconds, he’s going to assign you to clopen next week.”

“He _wouldn’t_!” Soonyoung gasps.

“Fucking try me.”

 

* * *

 

Hansol’s probably not the best person to train new employees, Chan muses, after Hansol waves off his question with a ‘You’ll figure it out’ for the nth time. He’s not saying he’s a bad barista - when Chan first came in, he made Chan the best cappuccino he’d ever had. Chan doesn’t even like coffee. And he’s never seen someone jam out to music while pouring drinks and not spill a drop. But for all his deft movements and practiced ease, Hansol hasn’t yet managed to teach Chan how to successfully make a single drink.

Chan gets the feeling he’s on his own. But if Hansol’s enthusiastic, if useless, explanation is anything to go by, not for lack of trying.

All in all, not a bad place to work _,_ Chan concludes. He could get used to this place, despite its oddities -  including, but not limited to its eccentric employees.

Though, he adds, as he watches Soonyoung vault over the counter and barrel into a tall maybe-customer, who goes down laughing, maybe not for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my obligatory coffee shop au, with a group chat thrown in because i'm trash


End file.
